


Fate

by socallmedaisy



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socallmedaisy/pseuds/socallmedaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zedd casts the Spell of Undoing it throws them back to the day Cara should have been taken by the Mord'Sith. AU from that point on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cara strained against the ropes that held her against the tree, still trying to find a weak-spot that Richard would never leave. Kahlan stared expressionless as the blond found her eyes and bared her teeth in something not quite a smirk and not quite a threat, and Kahlan couldn’t stop her traitorous eyes from searching for some spark of the woman she considered her friend.

Cara’s grin widened and she looked away, eyes settling on the symbols Zedd was drawing in white sorcerer’s sand on the forest floor. Kahlan still wasn’t sure they were doing the right thing and from the way Richard was pacing and grasping the hilt of his sword she knew he wasn’t either. The Cara they knew was still in there somewhere and this felt too much like giving up, like leaving a friend just when they needed you the most. If she was completely honest, Kahlan had never had complete confidence in Zedd’s magical abilities, especially when even he acknowledged the risks beforehand.

This could go wrong, and then they’d be left with no Cara at all. She put the thought from her mind.

When Zedd had finished tracing patterns in the sand Cara lifted her chin and stared resolutely ahead in a way that was both familiar and heartbreaking all at once, and Kahlan had to swallow back the sob that bubbled up in her throat. Richard gripped her hand hard as Zedd started speaking powerful words in an ancient language she didn’t recognise.

Cara met her eyes again and Kahlan wasn’t sure if she was imagining the hint of fear she saw there. She wasn’t supposed to be able to read a Mord’Sith but Cara had always been an open book to her and what she saw in Cara’s eyes almost made Kahlan shout for Zedd to stop. She bit her lip instead and schooled her features into a neutral expression.

Zedd’s words got louder and the sky suddenly clouded over; the magic dancing around them made Kahlan’s skin prickle. Cara shook slightly but she still didn’t look away, green eyes holding blue beseechingly. Kahlan was close to shouting again when the black magic in Cara rose to the surface, covering her sun kissed skin with a spiderweb of black veins and shifting pools of magic and Kahlan bit her lip harder and reminded herself that this wasn’t the woman she knew. As Zedd reached the conclusion of the spell everything went black and before she forgot the world she knew, Kahlan was sure she heard Cara’s voice whispering her name.

***

When Zedd opened his eyes it took him a moment to work out where he was. At first he just thought he was in a cabin somewhere, but as his eyes took in the familiar magical objects scattered around the room he realised that he was back in his home in Hartland.

He heard a shout and the sound of scuffling from outside and crossed the room in two long strides, throwing the door open as he did so. He paled at the sight that met his eyes.

Richard Cypher, the first true Seeker of Truth in a thousand years, was no more than twelve summers old and was play-fighting with his older brother in the mud behind his house.

“Richard!”

The boy was distracted long enough for Michael to jab him again with the stick he’d been using as a sword and Richard stumbled back into the dirt, bringing his own stick up in a defensive manner.

“Ze-edd!” Richard’s voice was a singsong accusation, “You distracted me.”

Zedd stared wide-eyed, trying to do calculations in his head against what he knew of Cara’s past. After a moment he realised what must have happened; it was possible that far away in Stowcroft this was the day that Cara should have been taken as a child and the Spell had taken them back to rewrite history. Zedd had assumed it would just change the world around them, but still, stranger things had happened.

His old face twisted itself into a grin as he returned to his house and fell into the huge old chair by the fire. He knew Kahlan would come for Richard and they’d have their adventures and fall in love all over again. It was fate, after all. He was sorry to think that they might never see Cara again but at least she would be happy and in control of her own life, whatever that might be now.

He slumped further down into the chair and smiled to himself, satisfied. The Spell had worked and all he had to do was wait.

***

Cara had never been so scared in her entire life. She and Dahlia had been playing when they heard the screams from the village and peeked out the window to see the women in red entering houses and dragging girls away. They’d hidden because it seemed like the only thing they could do but now they were trapped in Cara’s little house as two Mord’Sith kicked aside furnishings and searched for them.

Dahlia was trembling at her side. She gripped Cara’s hand so hard that it hurt but Cara couldn’t bring herself to let go. They were hiding in the tiny alcove where her father kept his hunting supplies, and she could just peer out and watch the Mord’Sith stalking around the room.

Beside her, Dahlia had started to whimper quietly. Cara pulled her closer and tried to shush her but it was too late, one of the women had heard. She crossed the room to them with uncanny accuracy and reached an arm into the small space and grabbed. Cara held her breath and closed her eyes waiting to be dragged out but it never happened. When she opened them again the woman was holding Dahlia by the scruff of her neck like a puppy. She wriggled and kicked but the woman just smirked and shook her roughly to make her stop.

Dahlia opened her mouth and sucked in a breath to scream but the sound never made it past her lips; the woman backhanded her viciously and then held her at eye level, “Are you Cara Mason?” Her tone was that of someone who was used to being obeyed.

Dahlia’s eyes widened and sought out Cara’s in the darkness. Cara shook her head frantically, trying to get Dahlia to deny it. Maybe then they would let her go. Dahlia held her gaze for a moment longer and then her eyes got a resolute look in them that Cara recognised – it was the same one she’d gotten right before she’d smacked that bully Tommy in the face after he pushed Cara over in the dirt – and she whispered, “Yes.”

Cara felt a single tear roll down her cheek and watched Dahlia’s chin trembling for a moment, trying to fight back tears that spilled down her cheeks in wet streaks.

“Come with us then, Cara, your school mistress wants to see you.” Both Mord’Sith laughed cruelly. The one carrying Dahlia slung her over her shoulder and turned to leave. Dahlia held out a hand to Cara as she disappeared through the door, silently telling her to stay there. There were tears on Dahlia’s face and all Cara wanted to do was run after them and tell them that she was the girl they wanted and they could let Dahlia go. She couldn’t leave Dahlia to those vicious women. Cara knew that the Mord’Sith were evil and she didn’t want to – couldn’t – abandon her best friend to them.

But Dahlia had told her to stay.

When they’d gone Cara huddled deeper into her hiding place and sobbed.

***

They’d been running across the Midlands for two weeks now, riding the horses as close to death as they dared before picking up new ones in the friendly villages they passed through. Kahlan couldn’t remember the last time she’d slept in a bed or woken up in the same place twice. The thought that they were getting closer to the famous Wizard who could name the true Seeker and save them all was the only thing that kept her going.

“Come on,” Dennee’s words pulled Kahlan out of her thoughts. The horses were watered and it was time to move on. They hadn’t seen a D’Haran for two days but they knew there was a quad nearby and Kahlan was sure they’d run into them soon enough. They always did.

With a sigh she climbed onto her horse’s back and spurred them forward.

***

Kahlan ducked as the first arrow whizzed past her head. Beside her, Dennee did the same. The air was suddenly thick with arrows and Kahlan thought that their luck might have finally run out. The quad had found them again. She had her daggers tucked into her boots and Dennee did too, but she wasn’t sure how long they could hold out against specially trained D’Harans after two weeks of running for their lives.

She spotted a gap in the trees to the left and she was sitting forward a little to shout to Dennee to turn that way when the arrow hit her. It felt like her shoulder was going to be torn from its socket but when she allowed herself to look it was still there, only now there was an arrow jutting out of her. She would have laughed at how unnatural it looked if only the situation hadn’t been so serious.

“Kahlan!” Dennee’s voice was that of a scared little sister but she had the Book and they had to get the Book through the Boundary no matter what. Kahlan knew what she had to. She smiled into Dennee’s terrified, wide-eyed expression, trying to let her know that she would be alright. She opened her mouth to shout at her to go on but no words came out. There were spots dancing around the edges of her vision.

Her arm was starting to go numb and slipped from the reins; she slumped forward and to the side in her saddle. Her horse thought she meant to turn so it veered sharply to the left and deeper into the forest. Kahlan was left with one last vision of her sister’s tearstained face before she was flung headlong into the trees. It was a good horse and kept running, taking her further from the danger. It took her a moment to realise she was no longer being followed. The sound of hoof beats was swallowed up by the trees.

 _They’ve realised she has the Book_ , the thought drifted to Kahlan as though from far away. Her good arm gripped the reins as though her life depended on it, and she realised that it probably did. At this speed a fall from the horse would probably kill her out right, though Kahlan wasn’t sure the arrow hadn’t already done that.

Her horse was slowing now, trotting, and Kahlan didn’t know how much time had passed. Her shoulder was on fire, and every jolt in the saddle sent fresh waves of pain into the wound. When she opened her eyes again her face was pressed into the horse’s neck and her good arm was trying to grab anything it could reach to keep her upright. There was blood on her horse’s flank, and she wondered if the horse was injured too before she realised the blood was her own. She’d never seen so much blood in once place before. She tried to turn her head away from the sight. The forest was spinning around her and she blinked several times to try and clear her head. Each time she opened her eyes she was greeted by a fresh wave of nausea.

She was sure the arrow was driving itself deeper with each step the horse took until eventually it would burst out through her front and the agony would finally be over. Her world was starting to tilt dangerously and the horse finally stopped as she slid from the saddle and landed with a thud on her front. She felt something pop and crunch in her knee as she hit the floor and gasped at the new source of pain. She grimaced but managed not to scream, though it was a close call. She was fairly sure the impact from the arrow at such an angle must have broken every bone in her arm, and though she knew this was the panicky part of her mind exaggerating, the pain was enough that she almost believed it. She raised her good arm to push her hair back out of her face, thinking that if she could just lie still for a moment she could regain her strength enough to stand up, and her hand came back slicked with sweat from her brow. She swallowed and closed her eyes against too bright lights and spinning trees.

Her breathing was coming in jagged gasps now, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to find the strength to get up, let alone find anyone to help her. She closed her eyes and felt the tears start to fall. She had failed them all.

As the darkness claimed her she offered a silent prayer to the Creator to keep her sister safe.

***

She saw the horse first. It was grazing lazily on a patch of grass without a care for the full saddle it wore or the bloodstain down its side. Cara crouched low behind a tree as her eyes scanned the area for the horse’s rider. Her hand slid automatically to the hilt of her sword, and she held her breath, senses straining for some warning that the rider was still around. She received none. She checked her sword was free in its scabbard and then stepped into the clearing toward the horse, hands raised placatingly. She rubbed a hand down its nose, “Where’s your rider?”

Her eyes settled on a small mark on the saddle; it was a sign used by the Resistance and she immediately went on the alert again. She spun around and realised for the first time that she wasn’t alone.

The woman – a Confessor by the look of her dress – was face down on the forest floor with an arrow protruding from the back of her shoulder and one leg twisted awkwardly underneath her. Cara paled at the sight. In three quick steps she was on her knees at the Confessor’s side, reaching for her pulse point and checking for the rise and fall of her chest. She almost sighed with relief when she heard the Confessor groan.

“Hello? Can you hear me?” She leaned closer to the woman’s wound and examined it carefully. It looked as though the arrow had gone through muscle and struck the bone and Cara knew it would be painful to remove. The Confessor had lost a lot of blood. Cara’s breath caught in her throat at the large red stain on the back of the Confessor’s brilliant white dress; she couldn’t put into words why it bothered her so much

The Confessor mumbled something unintelligible and feebly tried to pull back from Cara’s touch.

“Hello?” Cara leaned closer but the Confessor seemed to have passed out. Cara checked her pulse again, trying to decide if she’d live long enough to be carried back to the village. There were healers in town that Cara was sure could help her, she just didn’t know if the woman would get there alive.

***

Sweat dripped off Cara’s brow from the effort of carrying the Confessor as still as she could so as to not disturb the arrow in her back. The woman was taller than Cara which made it awkward, but she was light enough in Cara’s arms. Cara walked slowly, and cursed with frustration whenever she felt the Confessor move. She fervently hoped she hadn’t unknowingly made her wounds worse. After what seemed like an age, she reached the healer’s house and shouted that she needed some help. He appeared in the doorway almost at once and his face morphed into a shocked expression when he saw the woman she carried.

“Help me,” Cara hissed through gritted teeth, and he sprang into action at once, opening the door wide and gesturing to a pallet in the middle of the room.

“Put her there, put her there.” He bustled around collecting tools and various pots of medicines, muttering to himself all the while.

Muscles straining, Cara laid the Confessor down as carefully as she could and slumped back against the wall. “I found her in the woods.” She met the healer’s eyes, “She’s one of us.”

He nodded brusquely. “Run next door and get the surgeon. We’ll do what we can.”

Suddenly exhausted, Cara took a staggering step towards the door as the room seemed to pitch violently. She took a deep breath and steadied her shaking muscles before setting off again towards the surgeon’s house.

***

When Kahlan regained consciousness she had no idea where she was. She was lying on her back – _where was the arrow?_ – on what felt like a bed and nearby she could hear a fire crackling. She tensed and kept her eyes shut, in case her captors realised she was awake. There was something wrapped tightly around one her legs, keeping it straight; she realised after a moment that it was a splint. She felt something cold on her forehead and it took her a moment to realise it was nothing more than a wet cloth offering what little comfort it could. She felt a hand on her brow, brushing stray hairs away before a voice spoke.

“I know you’re awake.”

Kahlan tensed and, checking she was ready to release her power should she need to, opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a concerned pair of clear green eyes hovering over her. She blinked and the rest of the woman’s face appeared in her field of vision. She didn’t look like a threat but Kahlan had learnt that she couldn’t afford to be careful. She tried to reach out a hand to grasp the woman’s arm and was greeted by an explosion of pain in her shoulder. She cried out with the shock of it.

The woman sat back from her slightly and spoke in a calming voice, “Easy, Confessor. I’m not going to hurt you. You’re safe here.”

“Where am I? Who are you?” The pain had retreated but Kahlan could feel her shoulder throbbing in time with her heartbeat and she was aware that she was helpless should the woman turn out to be a threat. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath to brace herself and then turned her head to look at her wound. She saw that it was covered in bloody bandages and she swallowed again as she felt the phantom pain of the arrow hitting her.

“My name is Cara Mason. You’re in my house, in a little village not far from Galea.” Cara paused, “I saw the marks on your horse’s saddle. We’re on your side.” She reached into the neck of the simple shirt she wore and pulled out a leather necklace. She held the stone pendent up where Kahlan could see it and Kahlan recognised one of the signs the Resistance used in this part of the Midlands.

Cara saw the Confessor visibly relax at the sight of symbol. She tucked it carefully back into her shirt. “You’ve been here for ten days. You woke up once before but you were delirious. It was before your fever broke. Do you remember?”

Kahlan almost moved to shake her head and then stopped, fearing the pain it would undoubtedly bring. She spoke instead, “No.” She coughed to clear her throat. “Can I have some water?”

Cara retreated to the other side of the room and came back with a cup full of water. She carefully held it to Kahlan’s lips then helped the Confessor raise her head so she could take a few sips. Kahlan felt the way her muscles pulled painfully at the simple action and it was almost enough to make her weep. For a moment she wondered if she’d ever be able to move freely again. She whispered through the black mood that threatened to engulf her, “I’m Kahlan Amnell.”

When she’d had enough Cara set the cup aside and returned to her seat. Cara’s mouth quirked up into a half smile but her eyes remained serious, “Nice to meet you, Kahlan Amnell.”

Kahlan liked the way the smile changed the woman’s face. She released a little more of the tension she’d been holding. “My shoulder...” She trailed off, not knowing where to begin.

Cara stood up and began to pace as she explained how she’d found Kahlan in the woods nearly ten days ago and brought her to the village. Kahlan examined the woman as she spoke. She wore dark leather breeches and a simple homespun shirt. It was unusual to see such clothes on a woman but Kahlan thought they suited Cara. She was small and lean but obviously well muscled, and Kahlan’s eyes did not miss the knife at her belt and sword propped up by her chair within easy reach. She exuded an easy confidence that Kahlan liked and she didn’t hold back from telling Kahlan what the healer and surgeon had done to her, even though Kahlan didn’t really want to know.

“You’re healing,” Cara stopped pacing as she finished and turned to face Kahlan again, “They weren’t sure how long it would take but they think eventually you’ll have the full use of your arm again. Your leg is broken but it will heal. They gave you some medicine imbued with a Wizard’s healing spell and that was what brought you out of the worst of it.” She clasped her hands in front of her. “That was yesterday,“ she added absently, “In case you were wondering.”

“It doesn’t feel like I’m out of the worse of it,” Kahlan muttered petulantly and she saw Cara smirk out of the corner of her eye.

“Take my word for it you are. I wasn’t sure if you’d ever wake up.”

“It would have been better if I hadn’t,” Kahlan’s dark mood had returned. “I’ve failed everyone.”

Cara cocked her head to the side quizzically, “How? You got shot with an arrow. That was hardly your fault.”

“My sister and I were on a mission to take something through the Boundary and into Westland. I got shot and fell, leaving my sister to carry on alone.” She fought back the tears that suddenly threatened to fall, “The last time I saw my sister she was being chase by a quad of D’Haran soldiers. I don’t know if she’s alive or dead.”

Cara’s eyes widened at these words and she started to pace again, excitedly. She stopped now and stepped closer, finding Kahlan’s eyes again, “Three nights ago there were green lights in the sky to the West. Yesterday a Peddler passed through on his way from a village by the Boundary. The rumours that a new Seeker had been named had already reached us but the Peddler swore blindly he had seen the man with his own eyes.” She paused again, as though she wasn’t sure whether to spill her final secret. Finally she whispered, “They are saying he is the boy from Brennidon grown up and come to save us all.”

Kahlan’s heart leapt at Cara’s words. She reached for Cara’s hand with her good arm and ignored the pain in her opposite shoulder, “Cara, does he have his Confessor with him? Is Dennee alive?”

Cara nodded. “They say he has a Wizard and Confessor both and that he’s going to kill Darken Rahl.” She flipped their hands around so she was holding Kahlan’s, and Kahlan was surprised that Cara was so bold as to hold a Confessor’s hand of her own free will, “So you see, you haven’t failed, not at all.” She ducked her head and looked away before adding quietly, “You’ve helped to save us all.”

She dropped Kahlan’s hand suddenly and stepped away, towards the hearth. When she spoke again her voice was completely different and Kahlan thought she had probably realised the difference in their stations and exactly what Kahlan could do to her if she held her hand again. Still, despite the pain she still felt in her shoulder, Kahlan couldn’t keep the wide smile off her face. Dennee was alive and she had found the Seeker.

”Do you want something to eat? You must be starving.”

Cara glanced over her shoulder towards the pallet where the Confessor – _Kahlan_ , she reminded herself, _You must call her Kahlan_ – lay. Cara had always thought the Confessor must be beautiful despite the state she had found her in in the woods, and seeing her radiant, happy smile at the news that her sister was alive she knew she had been right. She spooned some stew into a bowl and sank back into her chair by the pallet.

Kahlan was embarrassed to be fed at first but Cara insisted and she was soon accepting each spoonful gratefully.

***

That night Kahlan tried to roll over in her sleep onto her bad shoulder and came awake in so much pain that she was nearly sick. She choked and gasped against the pain until Cara appeared at her side, helping her roll over gently and holding her wordlessly until the pain had subsided.

In the morning, neither of them mentioned it.


	2. Chapter 2

“I want to feed myself,” Kahlan’s words were shy at first then she spoke again a little more insistently, “I want _to try_ to feed myself.” She’d managed to sit up for the first time that morning and once the dizziness had passed she had resolved to stop letting the other woman treat her like an invalid.

Cara nodded encouragingly and turned the bowl so the spoon was facing towards the Confessor. Slowly, Kahlan reached for it with her good arm and Cara saw the effort it cost her not to wince at the faint tug of pain in her opposite shoulder.

Kahlan carefully wrapped her fingers around the spoon handle and raised it to her mouth. She ate slowly, in silence, and by the end her arm was trembling with the effort after nearly two weeks of disuse. Cara didn’t hurry her or try to take over; she knew the Confessor’s pride wouldn’t allow it.

Finally Kahlan said she’d had enough and though she didn’t say anything, Cara was sure she was a little disappointed at the effort it had cost her to do something so simple as eat. When Cara returned from cleaning the bowl, Kahlan had turned towards the wall and clearly didn’t want to talk.

Cara watched her for a long moment before ducking under the curtain she had hung between the rooms of the cottage to give Kahlan some privacy and settling down on the bedroll she had spread on the floor. She lay on her back and stared at the ceiling, thinking hard.

***

Sometimes Cara would disappear for hours at a time, telling Kahlan she had to visit someone or lend her back to a neighbour’s efforts to rebuild their house. Kahlan knew she was actually attending to Resistance business, and had gathered that Cara was something of a leader among the freedom fighters.

Each time she disappeared, Kahlan would stare around the little cottage and try to reconcile the contents with what she knew of Cara. The woman fascinated her. She’d never met someone who behaved as if she couldn’t touch them at any moment and steal their life from them.

Being in Cara’s house and seeing the way Cara looked at her made Kahlan feel like a normal woman. She didn’t realise how much she hated the way people treated her until she was alone with someone who didn’t walk on eggshells around her.

Cara burst through the door later with two freshly skinned rabbits slung over her shoulder and immediately crossed the room to peer at Kahlan’s healing wound. She leaned forward and dropped a hand to Kahlan’s good shoulder to steady herself as her eyes examined the area for any changes. Finally satisfied, she stood again, squeezing Kahlan’s uninjured shoulder before turning to the hearth and asking Kahlan if she liked rabbit stew.

Kahlan felt the touch linger long after Cara had gone.

***

Kahlan blushed and turned away as Cara carefully cleaned her shoulder and applied the sticky unguent to the angry wound. Her other arm clutched her shift to her chest shyly though she had recently realised that Cara had probably already seen her naked torso while the healer and surgeon were working on her. The thought made her blush more.

Cara’s fingers were sure and the unguent was comfortingly cool against her flushed skin as she slowly spread it around the healing wound. Kahlan closed her eyes and sighed gently.

“Good?”

Kahlan nodded and opened her eyes to meet Cara’s. “Thank you.”

Cara looked away and Kahlan knew she had caught the full meaning behind her words. “You’re welcome, Confessor.”

***

“Aren’t you married?” The words spilled out of Kahlan’s mouth before she could stop them and she realised how harsh and accusatory they sounded the minute she’d spoken them. “I just... I mean... You’re an attractive woman,” Kahlan blushed furiously, “You could have any man you wanted.”

Cara just smiled a crooked smile from her place by the hearth, clearly amused, and shook her head. “Why thank you, Confessor, you’re not so bad yourself.” She smirked when Kahlan contrived to go even redder.

After a moment Cara met her eyes shyly and spoke again, “Do you have... a mate?

Kahlan’s eyes widened in surprise, “No! I mean, I haven’t got... I don’t... No.”

Cara’s grin faded and was immediately replaced by a look of horror. Kahlan wasn’t sure how but the mood had suddenly changed between them. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable...” Cara stood up abruptly and looked anywhere but at Kahlan. “I’m going to bed. Good night.” Without another word Cara padded through to the little room at the back of the cottage and disappeared from Kahlan’s view.

Kahlan stared after her for a long time.

***

“You’re going to have to move eventually you know.” Cara was sitting with her feet up by the hearth, idly carving at a branch with her belt knife.

Kahlan ignored her.

Cara put aside her carving and stood, pulling her chair with her. “You’re taking up my only bed and I’ve had quite enough of it.” Her chair was close to the pallet now, and she resumed her seat, putting her feet up onto the bed beside Kahlan. “Move, Confessor!” She tapped Kahlan playfully with her foot and looked at her expectantly.

Kahlan still couldn’t believe the things this woman dared to say to her.

She felt a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth and turned her head away so Cara wouldn’t see. It took her a moment to realise that she could feel the muscles pulling but the pain had gone and she whipped her head back around to stare at Cara in surprise. “That didn’t hurt!” She moved her head from side to side experimentally and then grinned at Cara again.

Cara just quirked an eyebrow at her and nudged her with her feet again, “Does this mean I can have my bed back?”

***

Kahlan took a deep breath and stared down at her feet, they looked smaller and more pitiful than she remembered. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to find the will to stand up unaided for the first time since she had come to Cara’s house. Cara had made her a rough crutch that she used to get around when she absolutely had to, but her injured leg had trembled beneath her and she’s always been terrified that she was going to fall. The healer had seen her the day before and declared her bones mended, now all she had to do was stand up. She swallowed nervously and looked down at her feet again.

“Come on, Confessor. I have things to do today,” Cara’s face was playful despite her words and she took a step closer to the bed. “I’ll catch you if you fall.”

Kahlan closed her eyes for a moment and offered a silent prayer to the Spirits before shuffling closer to the edge of the pallet. Her feet hit the floor and she pushed up with her arms, feeling her wounded shoulder protest faintly at the action.

Cara stepped even closer, so close that they were almost touching and held her arms ready in case Kahlan needed her. Kahlan felt a slight blush colour her cheeks at the woman’s proximity and she looked away, trying to ignore the wave of dizziness she felt as she did so.

When she looked back, Cara’s grin threatened to split her face in two, “You’re standing up!”

Kahlan returned the smile until she felt her legs trembling. She swayed once and then her legs gave way under her. She immediately felt Cara’s strong arms wrap around her and sank into them dejectedly. Her head fell to Cara’s shoulder and she exhaled sharply. She didn’t need to say anything for Cara to know what she was thinking.

“It’ll get easier. You need to build up your strength.” Cara gently lowered Kahlan back onto the pallet and Kahlan felt the loss of contact like a hammer blow.

She reached for Cara’s hand. “What if my legs don’t work?”

Cara shook her head, “They will, Confessor, I’ve seen this happen to wounded soldiers before.”

“But what if they don’t?” Kahlan demanded. She was scared now. All this time she’d been concentrating on the pain in her shoulder when really she should have been paying attention to her legs and now they didn’t work. She huffed in frustration.

Cara rolled her eyes, “Then you’ll stay on that pallet forever and I’ll make you rabbit stew.”

Her voice let Kahlan know this wouldn’t be an entirely bad thing.

***

Cara grabbed her sword and ran out into the village the second they heard the alarm bells ringing. Kahlan was alone for a moment before a man from the Resistance – Kahlan couldn’t remember his name though Cara had introduced them before – stepped inside the room and took up a defensive position by the door. Kahlan was grateful; she had her daggers next to her and she could take a dozen shaky steps now but she’d be no match for anyone that tried to kill her.

She sat on the bed and listened to the sounds of fighting carried over from the far side of the village, wondering what was happening. She held her breath each time she heard someone cry out in pain, praying that it wasn’t Cara. Finally, after what seemed like an age, the sounds faded and Kahlan waited anxiously for Cara to return. When she did Kahlan couldn’t help the little gasp that escaped her. She scooted over to the edge of the bed, trying to get as close to Cara as she possibly could. She didn’t trust her legs enough to try to stand.

One of Cara’s men had an arm slung around her shoulder, supporting her. She had a cut on one arm and the other was holding her head as though it was about to come off.

“ _Cara_? What happened?” Even from the bed Kahlan was a commanding force, and the men reported to her as though she had a right to ask.

“D’Harans, Confessor. Cara took a blow to the back of the head and she’s a little dizzy.”

“I’m fine!” Cara interrupted. She pushed the man off her and took a step, swaying slightly as she did so. She grabbed a nearby chair for support. “I’m fine,” she said again, though no one believed her.

“I’ll make sure she’s OK,” Kahlan had a feeling Cara didn’t want to show weakness in front of her men. “You can go.”

They both nodded a salute and departed, leaving them alone. Cara and Kahlan stared at each other for a long moment before Kahlan shifted over in the pallet and patted the space beside her, “Come here.”

“Why?” Cara seemed to take a step towards her against her will and she stopped for a moment before taking another.

“You’ve got a head wound,” Kahlan patted the space beside her again and Cara’s eyes darted to it. She licked the corner of her mouth and took another step.

“I’ll be fine,” Cara was almost at the pallet now so Kahlan grabbed her hand and pulled. Cara tumbled onto the bed.

“I need to keep an eye on you.”

Cara met her eyes helplessly then looked away towards the curtain that separated their rooms as though she was thinking of making a run for it. Kahlan pushed at Cara’s shoulder until the other woman lay down and then sank down beside her. Cara lay tensely at Kahlan’s side and Kahlan couldn’t help thinking how it seemed like she was still ready for battle.

The silence stretched between them until Cara spoke again softly, “I really am fine, Confessor.”

Kahlan propped herself up on one elbow and met the blond’s eyes, “I was worried about you.” She looked away and inhaled slowly, steadying herself. “Just stay with me tonight?” When Kahlan looked over at Cara again the blond had closed her eyes, and there was a faint hint of a smile on her lips.

When Kahlan woke up in the morning she was wrapped protectively around Cara, one arm draped around the other woman’s waist and her face pressed into her blond hair. Cara, for her part, had her hand on top of Kahlan’s arm, and their fingers were laced together loosely. Cara murmured something drowsily and let go of Kahlan’s hand to turn and face the Confessor. Kahlan gently traced a finger down Cara’s cheek and then tucked a stray strand of blond hair behind her ear. She had never been so close to another person before. She stared in wonder that the other woman trusted her so much that she would sleep in her arms.

Finally Cara yawned and opened her eyes without a trace of embarrassment. She smiled, “Morning, Confessor.”

Kahlan blushed and looked away, untangling herself as she did so. “Morning,” she whispered.

***

Kahlan held her arms out to steady herself as she took another couple of steps. Cara was next to her with one hand at Kahlan’s side in case she needed extra support. Kahlan had completed three loops of the cottage alone and now she returned to sit on the edge of her pallet and stretch her legs.

“You’ll be dancing in no time,” Cara crossed to the little window and looked out into the night air, listening to the tavern music that drifted to them through the village with a far away expression on her face.

Kahlan didn’t say anything for a minute and Cara turned to look at her and caught the embarrassed expression on her face, “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know how to dance.”

“You don’t know how to dance?” Cara repeated incredulously. “Everyone knows how to dance.” She crossed the room to Kahlan’s pallet and held her arms out, “Come on, I’ll teach you how.”

Kahlan stared at her, unsure what to do. Cara wiggled her fingers expectantly and finally rolled her eyes and reached down to pull Kahlan to her feet. She wrapped one arm around Kahlan’s waist and put Kahlan’s hand on her shoulder before taking the other and leading her through a simple dance step.

Cara was holding most of Kahlan’s weight, but Kahlan shuffled her feet and tried to follow Cara’s lead anyway. After a few minutes she gave up and dropped her head to Cara’s shoulder and gave in to being carried around the room. Cara was humming a tune into her ear and Kahlan giggled at the ticklish sensation; she felt Cara smile in response and hum a little louder. Kahlan let go of Cara’s hand and looped it around her neck, joining the other one on Cara’s back, and feeling the strength there. Cara’s hand rejoined its fellow on Kahlan’s waist and took a little more of her weight.

Kahlan would have been content to stay like that forever but soon enough Cara carried her back over to the bed so she could sit down again. She stood before Kahlan with an unreadable expression on her face. She raised a hand to brush a strand of hair out of Kahlan’s eyes and Kahlan held herself still, hardly daring to move.

“And now you know.” She met Kahlan’s eyes and swallowed, “Confessor.”

***

Kahlan glanced through the window for the fourth time and bit her lip. Where was she? She checked the stew was still bubbling away happily and then paced around the cottage carefully. Cara had spent a lot of time out of the house recently and every time she did Kahlan had been on her feet working to build her strength, though she hadn’t left the house in case anyone had seen her and reported what she was doing to Cara. She wanted this to be a surprise.

Finally she heard Cara’s steps on the path outside and grinned before hastening over to the hearth and standing up straight. Cara stopped dead at the sight of her and a joyful grin broke out over her face. Kahlan beamed back at her and dipped a little curtsy.

Cara’s mouth opened and closed several times but no words came out. She dropped the pack she’d been carrying by the door and crossed the room in a few quick strides. She took Kahlan into her arms and spun her around giddily. Kahlan giggled and held on tightly, pressing her face into Cara’s neck. They stopped spinning and broke apart, staring at each other and breathing hard. Cara’s arms were still around her waist.

“Oh Kahlan.” Cara didn’t seem to know what to say. She floundered for a moment and then darted forward and pressed her lips against Kahlan’s before pulling back. Cara’s eyes were wide, as though she couldn’t believe what she’d just done. “Kahlan,” she said again. It took Kahlan a moment to realise why her name sounded so strange on Cara’s lips and then it came to her: it was the first time Cara had called her by her name and not her title.

The silence stretched until Kahlan swallowed hard and pulled Cara closer until their lips met again hungrily. It seemed the most natural thing in the world to be kissing Cara and Kahlan gave in to the feeling of Cara’s lips on her hers, the feeling of Cara’s tongue pressing into her mouth. Cara’s hand snaked up into her hair, tangling into the dark waves as though it belonged there and Kahlan cupped Cara’s face in her palm, stroking her thumb across the planes of Cara’s face as she deepened the kiss.

When they broke apart Kahlan’s legs were shaky again, only she knew now it wasn’t from the effort of standing up.

Cara stared at her as though she couldn’t believe what had just happened, but Kahlan could read the happiness in her eyes and she grinned into Cara’s mouth as she leaned in to kiss her again. Cara returned the kiss more chastely this time, and then pulled back to look at the Confessor. She seemed to pull herself together for a moment before she said, “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Kahlan rested her forehead against the blond woman’s, “You have?”

Cara flashed a quick smile and pulled away from the Confessor. She crossed the room and rummaged in the pack she’d left by the door. Kahlan came up behind her and tried to look over her shoulder but Cara shielded the present from view. Kahlan huffed and Cara laughed before she stood and presented Kahlan with a cloth covered package.

Kahlan unwrapped it slowly, savouring the happy feeling fluttering low in her belly. When she saw the contents her face lit up. “Oh Cara.”

As Cara watched, Kahlan lifted her Confessor’s dress and examined it closely. Cara knew the dress was as perfect as the day Kahlan had been given it. She’d spent lots of anxious moments peering over the seamstress’ shoulder as she worked at repairing the damage the arrow had done and getting the bloodstains out.

Cara was surprised to see tears in Kahlan’s eyes. “It’s beautiful, thank you.”

Cara returned the smile, and raised a hand to wipe the tears from Kahlan’s cheek. “I thought you’d need it back,” she paused and her smile became sadder, “For when you leave.”

The world suddenly came crashing down around Kahlan. “When I leave?” She repeated the words faintly. Somehow she’d never thought there would be a time when she wouldn’t be with Cara. The outside world had retreated in the last few months until her entire world had focussed on Cara and getting better. Her happiness of a moment before suddenly evaporated and the kiss they’d shared seemed a distant memory.

“Don’t you need to find your sister? And the Seeker?” Cara was looking away and trying to hide behind her hair but Kahlan could see the pained expression on her face. She went on in a whisper, eyes downcast, “You don’t belong with me.”

 _Dennee_. Somehow Kahlan hadn’t thought of her sister for weeks. Or the Seeker. Or her mission. She stared at the brilliant white of her Confessor’s dress and then down at the simple blue dress she’d found shoved at the bottom of Cara’s clothes chest. She suddenly felt foolish in the blue dress, as though she was a child playing at dressing up. Of course she had to leave. She wasn’t Kahlan, she was a Confessor and Confessors had a duty to uphold. She suddenly heard again every time Cara had used her title to address her and realised what a fool she’d been. Confessors didn’t fall in love or get happy endings. It’d been an easy fact to forget in the months she’d spent convalescing at Cara’s house.

Cara was looking at her, still expecting an answer. Kahlan looked down at the dress in her hands again. “A week,” she whispered, “I’ll leave in a week.”

***

Kahlan ran a hand over the hilt of her dagger, slowly reacquainting herself with its touch. She lifted one and measured its weight, then lifted her eyes to her opponent and grinned. She assumed a defensive stance and blocked his first swing before stepping inside his second and returning the blow. He dodged and came at her again. Kahlan watched him carefully and matched him blow for blow, waiting for an opening. It brought back memories of her training in Aydindril and she remembered the way she and Dennee would fight as one entity, defeating all comers.

Cara stood and watched, occasionally shouting out advice or telling them to go easy. She’d paired Kahlan with David because he was one of her best fighters and she wanted to see what Kahlan was capable of. She’d sworn to herself that if Kahlan could beat David then Kahlan could leave and she wouldn’t stand in her way. She didn’t know what she would do if David won, or how she would get Kahlan to stay. She pushed the thought away quickly; she refused to think of Kahlan staying for more than a few moments. She’d been doing nothing but reminding herself that Kahlan had to leave for the last month.

It hadn’t been enough to stop her from kissing Kahlan though, and it hadn’t helped at all when Kahlan had kissed her back.

They continued to spar until Kahlan feinted to the left before using the momentum to change direction and deliver the killing blow to the man before her. The cloth wrapping round her dagger muffled the blade but he still went down winded. Kahlan grinned and offered him a hand up.

Cara hesitated for a moment then grabbed two daggers from the rack and stepped over to Kahlan, “Fight me.”

Kahlan raised her daggers again and grinned, “I’ll go easy on you.” The words were barely out of her mouth before Cara swung at her head viciously. Kahlan ducked, her expression changing to one of shock as she did so. “Cara?”

Cara continued to rain blows on Kahlan, forcing her to give ground and retreat. Behind them, Cara’s men had started to murmur among themselves, wondering what was going on. Cara just swung again. Kahlan blocked and got in a few attacks that Cara easily turned aside. She took another step backwards, “Cara?”

They stood staring at each other for a moment before Cara launched another furious attack on Kahlan. Kahlan had no idea what was wrong with the blond woman. She gave up trying to fight back and simply blocked each attack as it came. Finally Cara swung and connected with the side of Kahlan’s head and Kahlan dropped to one knee, shaking her head to clear it. Cara came at her again and Kahlan threw her hand up to grip Cara’s throat without thinking. She felt her power lurking below her skin. “Cara, stop it!”

Cara froze and closed her eyes, the hint of a smile on her face. “Yes, _Confessor_ ,” Kahlan loosened her grip. Her title had never sounded so much like a curse. Cara turned and fled without a word.

***

Kahlan woke to the sounds of someone entering the house before dawn. She tensed and reached for one of her daggers. Cara spoke before she reached it.

“Don’t go.”

Cara was suddenly at the side of the bed, her face hidden by the darkness. “Don’t go. Stay.” Her voice was clouded by emotion and Kahlan heard her swallow before she went on, “...With me.” Cara’s hand found hers in the dark and gripped hard. Her next words were a rush, “You can join us and fight. You’ll still be doing your duty just in a different way. The Seeker already has one Confessor. He doesn’t need you too.”

Kahlan tried to speak past the lump in her throat but found she couldn’t so she pulled Cara to her and kissed her hard, trying to convey the meaning she couldn’t give her in words. Cara kissed her back fiercely, collapsing onto the bed as she did so. She tugged at Kahlan’s hip until they were lying flush against each other and wound her free hand in Kahlan’s dark hair. When they broke apart Cara pressed her forehead against Kahlan’s in the darkness. “Don’t go,” she whispered it again, over and over between kisses, like a prayer.

Kahlan ran her hands up Cara’s back under her shirt and felt the strength there before pulling it off over Cara’s head. She refused to think as she pulled back slightly to drink in the sight of the blond woman above her. Cara was beautiful, and the way she was looking back at her, eyes dark with desire, made Kahlan giddy. Kahlan hesitated for a moment and then trailed a hand over Cara’s breast experimentally and felt Cara tremble above her. She did it again and Cara suddenly kissed her harder and slid a hand down the Confessor’s body and under her shift. Kahlan moaned into Cara’s mouth and flipped them over so she was straddling Cara’s hips. She held Cara’s gaze as she pulled her shift over her head and saw Cara’s hungry eyes sweep over her naked body. Kahlan felt an answering twitch between her legs.

Kahlan nipped at Cara’s neck playfully and moved a hand to the belt at Cara’s waist and tugged. Cara took the hint and Kahlan rolled off her so she could stand up to remove her trousers. She fumbled with the laces a little in her haste and then stepped out of them, before sinking down on top of Kahlan again. Cara’s hands were roaming over Kahlan’s body and it was making it hard to think, but Kahlan knew there was something important that she had to tell the other woman.

“Cara.”

“Hmm?” Cara continued to plant kisses along Kahlan’s throat and then lower towards her breasts. Kahlan gasped and arched her back into the touch as Cara’s tongue flicked over one nipple before moving on to the other.

“ _Cara_ ,” she was more insistent this time and Cara finally looked up. Kahlan pushed Cara up in a sitting position, trying to gain a moment to think.

Cara sat straddling her hips then pulled Kahlan up with her and wrapped a strong arm around her back. She met Kahlan’s eyes tenderly. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t... I mean...” Kahlan paused and tried to start again. She ignored Cara’s hand on her hip. “My power. I can’t control it when...”

Cara’s eyes widened, suddenly realising what Kahlan was trying to tell her. “You’ll confess me?”

Kahlan looked away and nodded. After a moment, Cara brought a hand to the side of Kahlan’s face and turned the Confessor back to face her. “Your power is in your hands?”

Kahlan thought about it then met her eyes, “I-I think so.” She said finally. “I have to touch someone to confess them.” She bit her lip, worry etched onto her face.

Cara grinned, and leaned in to kiss the Confessor again. She broke the kiss and pushed Kahlan onto her back, “Keep your hands up here,” she pointed to the space above Kahlan’s head, “OK?” Kahlan nodded, eyes wide, and Cara grinned before planting a trail of kisses down Kahlan’s body.

Cara was disappearing lower and lower and Kahlan gasped when she felt Cara’s tongue between her legs, exactly where she needed it most. Cara quickly settled into a rhythm and Kahlan had to concentrate to keep her hands from grabbing the top of Cara’s head and pressing her down harder. Kahlan gasped again when Cara pressed one finger and then another inside her and she began bucking her hips in time with Cara’s tongue. She heard Cara hum happily and moaned at the way it caused Cara’s tongue to vibrate against her. Kahlan felt the pressure building within her and pressed her hands together above her head, as far away from Cara as she could get them.

She tumbled over the edge calling Cara’s name, and felt her power slam out of her. Cara continued to lap at her, though more slowly now, and for one awful second Kahlan wondered if she’d accidentally confessed the other woman before Cara pressed one last kiss between Kahlan’s legs and worked her way back up Kahlan’s body, kissing and sucking as she went.

Cara grinned as she reappeared; it quickly turned to a smirk at the look on Kahlan’s face, “’Told you that would work.”

Kahlan smiled shakily in response and pulled Cara closer. She cut off Cara’s next words with a kiss.

Cara responded at once, pressing her tongue into Kahlan’s mouth and settling above the Confessor once more. Kahlan deepened the kiss and used her weight to flip them over so that she was on top of Cara. She felt Cara grin into her mouth, and she bit Cara’s lip in response; she was sure Cara grinned harder.

Cara gasped when Kahlan’s hand found its way to the slickness between her legs and began to move. She threw her arm over Kahlan’s shoulder and held them together as Kahlan worked at finding Cara’s release.

***

Kahlan woke up with Cara wrapped round her like a protective shell, and she wasn’t sure if the blond woman was trying to protect her from the world or keep the world from reaching her. Cara’s arms tightened around her as she came awake, and she pressed her face into Kahlan’s neck, kissing the bare skin there. “Morning, Confessor.”

Kahlan allowed herself to savour the feel of Cara’s arms around her for a moment before she turned around to face the other woman.

The smile faded from Cara’s face almost immediately. She took in the serious expression on the Confessor’s face and visibly deflated. “You’re still leaving.”

It wasn’t a question so Kahlan didn’t offer an answer. “I need to find my sister. I need to tell her I’m alive.”

Cara climbed out of the bed as though she’d been burned and reached for her clothes on the floor. Kahlan watched her pull the white shirt over her head and tug the breeches up her thighs, trying to make her throat work around the lump in it. Cara was too quick for her; she crossed the room and then disappeared through the doorway without a word.

“...and then I’ll come back.” Kahlan spoke the words to an empty room.

***

Kahlan checked the bindings on her pack again, as though they might have come undone since she last looked. She reached down and pulled her dagger half out of her boot before re-sheathing it and straightening again. She had everything she needed so why did it feel like something was missing? Her eyes lifted to the woman across the room. Cara stood stiffly by the hearth with her arms wrapped round her middle, hugging herself. She looked smaller than Kahlan had ever seen her.

“I’ll come back,” Kahlan had tried to tell Cara that she’d return after she’d seen her sister but she wasn’t sure if the other woman believed her.

Cara’s expression remained unchanged. She stared at the floor hard, her eyes far away. Kahlan watched as she came back to herself and finally looked up, “I-I’ll miss you, Confessor.”

Kahlan wasn’t sure who moved first but she was suddenly in Cara’s arms, kissing her as though it was the last time. When they pulled back Kahlan felt tears on her cheeks. She pressed her forehead against Cara’s, “I’ll come back.” She kissed her again quickly. “I’ll come back.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

***

Cara woke with a shout from the familiar nightmare. She untangled the sheets from her sweaty body and rolled onto her back, panting as though she’d run a race. She hadn’t dreamt of the day Dahlia had been taken for over a year and she wondered that it should resurface now.

Kahlan had been gone for three days.

Dahlia was the reason she’d joined the Resistance. At first it has been out of a desire to rescue her friend but then she realised exactly what Rahl’s empire suffered on people and she began to fight in earnest. She’d moved around a lot then, tracking groups of Mord’Sith in an attempt to find Dahlia. She’d been brought to the healers in the village after a Mord’Sith had broken her arm with an agiel and stayed there ever since, leading the war effort.

She shook her head to clear the memories. She hadn’t thought of Dahlia in a long time. Dahlia had been taken because she’d been too scared to step out of the shadows and go in her place. Cara had long since promised herself that she would never let it happen again. She had become the fiercest fighter, throwing herself into the Resistance efforts and never letting her men go where she wouldn’t. She had become a leader that people respected. She wasn’t the same scared little girl who had let her friend go in her place that day. She ignored the traitorous thought that always lurked at the back of her mind whenever she thought of Dahlia, _She told you to stay_.

Her eyes widened as the evil thought became more insistent and the realisation hit her: Dahlia had told her to stay.

She suddenly jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed, throwing travelling supplies into a pack as she did so. She strapped her sword on and hefted the pack onto her back.

Dahlia had told her to stay but Kahlan hadn’t.


	3. Chapter 3

Kahlan’s trail was easy enough to follow. She’d headed east along the main road to Galea; they’d received word that the Seeker had been seen in the woods there a few days before. Cara laid a hand on her sword hilt and marched on through the night.

***

Kahlan was met by a wall of noise when she entered the tavern. It was crowded, and no one noticed a lone traveller seeking shelter from the cold. She kept her hood up and tried to remain unnoticed as her eyes swept the bar until they settled on the skinny old man in Wizard’s robes. It had to be him. She swallowed her excitement and tapped him on the shoulder, “Excuse me?”

He spun round at once. His mouth fell open in shock, “Kahlan?”

Kahlan faltered for a moment. _How does he know my name?_ He quickly spoke again, “Er – you must be Dennee’s sister. She’s told me a lot about you.”

Kahlan nodded and she couldn’t keep the smile off her face at the mention of her sister’s name, “You’re Wizard Zorander?”

“Oh please my dear, call me Zedd,” his eyes bored into her as though she was an old friend he hadn’t seen in a long time and he was trying to catalogue every change. Kahlan found it disconcerting and had to look away.

She couldn’t help thinking the Wizard seemed a little odd. She pushed the thought away guiltily, “Zedd, then. Can you take me to my sister?”

***

“Kahlan?” Dennee’s voice was as shocked as Kahlan had ever heard it. She launched herself across the clearing and enveloped her sister in a warm hug, “I thought you were dead!” Dennee examined her closely then laughed and hugged her again.

“The Resistance found me and nursed me back to health.” Kahlan grinned and pulled back, still holding Dennee’s hands, “You found the Seeker!”

Dennee gestured towards the young man sitting by the fire, “This is Richard Cypher. Richard, this is my sister, Kahlan.”

Richard smiled politely, “Nice to meet you.” Zedd positively beamed at them from the other side of the fire. Kahlan found the Wizard’s odd behaviour easier to ignore now she was back with her sister. There was something about the way the Wizard looked at her that Kahlan found unsettling, and now he was looking at her and Richard in the same way. She took a step away from the Seeker self-consciously.

Dennee took Kahlan’s pack and dropped it with their things before settling on the floor near Richard. Kahlan sat down next to her, taking care to avoid sitting opposite Zedd. Dennee was the first to speak, “You say the Resistance found you?”

Kahlan nodded, “A woman named Cara Mason.” She was interrupted by a choking sound Zedd’s side of the fire. The Wizard had gone deathly pale.

They all turned to look at him but when it became apparent that he wasn’t going to say anything Richard chuckled, “Remember to chew your food, Zedd.” He rolled his eyes conspiratorially at the sisters and Kahlan saw Dennee hide a smile behind her hand. She and Richard were obviously close, but she supposed travelling with someone for months in such close quarters would do that.

Zedd muttered something unintelligible and Richard and Dennee shared another grin before Dennee turned back to Kahlan, “So this Cara found you?”

Kahlan picked up the thread of her story again, “I was nearly dead but she took me to a healer. I stayed with her while I recovered.”

“I’ll have to thank her,” Dennee smiled again, “For keeping my sister safe.”

***

“You said a woman found you?” Dennee and Richard had gone into town to fetch supplies and left Kahlan alone with the Wizard. He’d bustled around the camp trying to find things to do but Kahlan knew he was building up to asking her something. A Confessor could always tell.

“Her name is Cara,” Kahlan felt the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth when she mentioned her name.

“Cara Mason?” Zedd spoke slowly and carefully, as though he was trying to get to the bottom of a particularly difficult puzzle. “She’s part of the Resistance?”

Kahlan nodded, “She found me and took me to her village healer, and then let me stay with her while I got better.”

Zedd smiled and spoke to himself quietly, “Well, well, well. Cara Mason is a Resistance fighter.” He saw Kahlan’s confused expression and raised his voice, “I-I ...knew Cara once, years ago. Tell me, what’s she like now?”

Kahlan thought Zedd wasn’t quite telling the truth, though it was hard to tell with a Wizard. She watched him carefully but his face was the picture of innocence, and he obviously cared about Cara so she let the suspicion drift away and went on, “She’s... Cara. She’s strong and fearless, the leader of the Resistance in her village.” Her eyes went far away, and a smile danced on her lips when she continued, “She doesn’t talk all that much if she can help it but her eyes say everything she can’t. Her eyes are beautiful.” She paused and blushed, coming back to herself suddenly, “And she helps people. I wouldn’t be standing here now if it wasn’t for her.”

Zedd was looking at her oddly, and she blushed a little more. “Kahlan, what exactly –“

They were interrupted by Dennee and Richard returning and Zedd turned away from her quickly, apparently eager to drop the subject. Kahlan stared after him for a moment and tried to ignore the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She watched as Richard said something that made Dennee laugh and poke him in the ribs with her elbow. Richard pretended to look hurt and headed for Zedd, leaving the two sisters alone. When Richard reached him Zedd said something to him and then glanced over in Kahlan’s direction, and looked away quickly so they wouldn’t see her watching them. She wondered if the Wizard was telling Richard what she’d said and felt her uneasy feeling grow.

Dennee handed Kahlan some of the supplies she carried bundled in her arms, pulling her attention back from the Richard and Zedd. “I bought you a travelling dress and some little things you were missing. You’ll need them now you’re travelling with us.”

Kahlan stared at the things her sister had given her and swallowed hard. She didn’t know how to tell Dennee she wasn’t staying. She felt like a coward as she whispered, “Thank you.”

***

Kahlan stared into the depths of the fire, unable to sleep. She was thinking of Dennee and wondering how to explain that she had to leave again so soon. How could she explain _Cara?_ She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them tightly, still thinking. She didn’t know what she was going to do. She had to go back. She had promised, and more than that, she wanted to. She had to tell Dennee.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Richard sitting down next to her. She glanced at him and then looked away quickly, unsure what to say. He spoke instead, “Couldn’t sleep?”

She shook her head. “Too many thoughts.”

Richard smiled sympathetically as he stoked the fire, “Want to talk about it?”

She did, despite the fact that she hardly knew him. They sat in silence for a few moments, and Kahlan was grateful he didn’t ask again or hurry her into telling him what was wrong. It was that that made up her mind for her. “I’m not staying and I don’t know how to tell Dennee.”

Richard let this sink in. Finally he spoke, “She’ll understand.” He met her eyes and smiled, “Eventually. She might be angry at first but it won’t last.”

Kahlan lowered her head onto her knees and stared into the fire again, “It would if she knew why I was going.”

Richard looked at her quizzically, “You’re going back to help the Resistance aren’t you? Why wouldn’t she understand that?”

“Because it’s not just the Resistance I’m going back for. There’s someone waiting for me.”

Richard grinned again, “But that’s wonderful! Why wouldn’t she be happy for you?”

Kahlan wondered how much Dennee had told this boy from Westland about Confessors. Not enough evidently. “Confessors don’t have people waiting for them,” she looked away, feeling tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. “You don’t understand.”

Richard stood, sensing she didn’t want to talk anymore. He turned away and then stopped, his back to her, “Talk to your sister. She loves you. I can’t think of any reason why she wouldn’t want you to be happy.”

***

Cara stepped carefully over the forest floor so as not to make a sound. She’d received directions to the area where the Seeker had made camp from a man in the local tavern and then she’d rolled her eyes and made a note to tell the Seeker to be more careful in the future. Their lives depended on it after all.

She saw the dying embers of a fire through the trees and moved closer to get a better view. Her eyes settled on Kahlan asleep by the fire and she grinned fiercely, trying to ignore the way her heart leapt at the sight of the Confessor.

Cara felt the blade at her back before the other woman spoke. She turned around slowly and raised her hands to show she was unarmed.

“Who are you?” It could have only been Kahlan’s sister. She was fair where Kahlan was dark but there was enough of a resemblance between them for Cara to make the connection.

“I’m not here to hurt anyone,” Cara spread her hands wider. “I’m a friend of Kahlan’s.”

Dennee looked sceptical in the shadows. She gestured with her dagger for Cara to move closer to the fire. Cara did so, taking in the old man still asleep and the younger man – the Seeker – coming awake and reaching for his sword. She tried to smile in what she hoped was a disarming manner. “My name is –“

“Cara?” Kahlan climbed to her feet and made a beeline for her across the clearing. Dennee, sensing the danger had been averted, sheathed her dagger and stepped away though she still watched Cara closely, as though she might attack them at any minute.

Kahlan took a step forward and then halted, apparently unsure how to greet Cara with her sister watching. She settled for taking Cara’s hands in her own, “What are you doing here?”

Cara glanced sideways at the still listening Seeker and Confessor and turned away from them slightly, pulling Kahlan with her. “I got tired of waiting. Now I don’t have to.”

Kahlan’s eyes softened and a smile spread over her face. She turned back to her sister, “This is the woman who found me and helped me get better. Cara, this is my sister, Dennee, and the Seeker, Richard Cypher.”

Cara nodded politely at Dennee and grasped the Seeker’s forearm when he offered it, “Any member of the Resistance is a friend of mine.” He yawned and swung his arms to stretch them. “I think it’s my watch.”

Dennee nodded, “Close enough.” She yawned and headed for her bedroll, losing interest now it turned out Cara wasn’t a threat. “We’ll talk in the morning. I owe you my thanks, Cara, for looking after my sister so well.” Cara looked away as though she was embarrassed and Kahlan found herself fervently hoping her sister never found out exactly how well Cara had looked after her. Dennee offered them one last smile before she lay down for the night; she was asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

Kahlan looked at the ground, suddenly bashful now she was alone with Cara. She swallowed and raised her eyes to stare at the blond woman. Cara held her gaze then made a show of looking around to make sure no one was watching them – Dennee was laying with her back to them and Richard was pacing the perimeter of the camp – then grabbed Kahlan’s hand and pulled her into the trees.

At the far side of camp, Richard turned and watched them go with a smile on his face, listening to Kahlan’s giggle disappear into the night.

***

Cara tugged at Kahlan’s hand until she judged they were far enough away and then she spun around suddenly and captured Kahlan’s lips in a kiss. Kahlan responded immediately; she pressed herself against the other woman and tangled her hands into Cara’s hair. Cara’s hands slid around her waist tightly as she deepened the kiss and walked Kahlan backwards until her back hit a tree. Cara pressed against Kahlan, one hand still around her waist and the other high against the tree keeping her balance. She nipped at Kahlan’s lip and pulled back with a smirk. “Miss me, Confessor?”

Kahlan licked her lips and met Cara’s eyes. “Yes,” she whispered breathlessly. Cara’s expression turned serious and she leaned in to kiss the Confessor again. The kiss was slower this time but no less heated and Kahlan felt desire bloom low in her belly. Her breath hitched in her throat as Cara planted kisses along her jaw line and down her neck before kissing a trail back up to her lips.

Cara leaned into Kahlan again and pressed her knee between the Confessor’s legs. Kahlan gasped at the feel of it, almost-but-not-quite what she wanted, and moaned into Cara’s mouth. She tried to buck her hips to increase the pressure but Cara pulled away and smirked. Kahlan made a disappointed sound low in her throat and tried to kiss Cara again but Cara held her against the tree. Her eyes shined in the darkness as she took Kahlan’s wrists in each hand and raised them above their heads. She pulled them together and gripped them with one hand as the other trailed back down Kahlan’s body. Kahlan bit her lip and strained against the tree, looking at Cara with hooded eyes.

Cara drank in the sight before her free hand reached down to hike up Kahlan’s Confessor dress and find the slick warmth there. Kahlan gasped as Cara’s finger brushed against her teasingly then increased its pressure and began to move in earnest. Cara held herself apart from Kahlan for a moment, thinking how thoroughly dishevelled the Confessor looked before her, how unashamedly wanton, before she pressed herself against the other woman and kissed her fiercely.

Kahlan moaned into Cara’s mouth and deepened the kiss, sucking Cara’s tongue into her mouth greedily. Cara slid two fingers inside Kahlan slowly and used the heel of her palm to press against Kahlan’s clit in time with her thrusts. Kahaln trembled against her, aching with need, and it was only Cara’s body pressing against her that kept them upright.

Kahlan’s arms struggled against Cara’s hand as Kahlan’s moans became more frantic, and Cara let go quickly, hoping Kahlan would remember to keep her hands away from her. She did; Kahlan came with a shout, clutching the tree trunk above her head, muscles clenching hard around Cara’s still-moving fingers. Cara felt her skin prickle as Kahlan’s Confessor magic crackled around them and she watched Kahlan’s eyes carefully so she’d know when the magic had faded.

When Kahlan’s eyes were blue again, Cara slowly withdrew her fingers and used her other hand to reach up to tug Kahlan’s hands down and wrap them around herself. She pressed her forehead against Kahlan’s and smiled. “I missed you too.”

***

Cara woke with Kahlan half on top of her and half tucked into her side and, as always, she wondered what it was she’d done to deserve such a gift. She tightened her arms around Kahlan protectively, trying not to disturb the Confessor. She’d lost her overshirt in the night, and it was screwed up under her head as a makeshift pillow. Kahlan had her shift on but her dress was thrown over a tree branch above their heads and it cascaded down, creating a little white world all their own. Cara yawned and snuggled into Kahlan. Her shirt was half open and Kahlan had one hand pressed inside it close to her heart. Cara felt each heartbeat against Kahlan’s fingers and hummed happily at the sensation.

Kahlan came awake with a happy sigh, “’Morning.”

Cara kissed the top of her head in response, “Do we really have to go back?” She pulled the other woman closer, “Can’t we just stay here?”

Kahlan batted her away, “They’re probably already wondering where we are.” She kissed Cara’s cheek and then sat up, rubbing her fingers through her hair to straighten it. Cara had done her best to mess it up during the night.

Cara groaned and threw a hand over her eyes to block out the light. “It’s not even light yet,” she lied, “Stay a little longer.” She pulled Kahlan back down to her and the Confessor laughed and settled with her head in Cara’s shoulder again.

“That’s better.” Cara leaned down and kissed the corner of Kahlan’s smile. “Isn’t this better?” She leaned in for a proper kiss and Kahlan kissed her back quickly before pulling away again with a shake of her head.

“Do you want my sister to find us like this?” She grinned and poked a finger at Cara playfully, “She might confess you for ruining her sister’s honour.”

Cara scoffed, “I’d like to see her try.” Then she flashed Kahlan a grin and climbed to her feet in one fluid motion, pulling the Confessor with her. She held Kahlan in her arms for a moment then let her go to straighten and fasten her shirt. Kahlan pulled her dress down and dislodged the leaves from it before pulling it over her head and lacing it up. Cara watched as Kahlan became a Confessor again. It wasn’t just the clothes; as Cara watched, Kahlan’s face lost its playful smile and became more sombre and Cara realised the transformation would have been scary if she didn’t know the Confessor. This was the woman little children child were warned to stay away from and young men were told horror stories of.

This was the woman you were never supposed to fall in love with.

Cara thought Kahlan had never looked more beautiful.

Kahlan realised Cara was staring at her as she finished fastening her laces and looked down at her dress self consciously. “What?”

“Nothing.” Cara stooped down to retrieve her jacket and sword and she kept her eyes on the ground as she spoke, “You look beautiful in that dress.”

Kahlan blushed, suddenly bashful despite everything they’d done the night before, “Thank you.”

Cara stood again and buckled her sword to her belt, and Kahlan thought she saw a faint blush on her cheek. “Come on, Confessor.” They fell into step comfortably and after a moment Cara took Kahlan’s hand in her own and laced their fingers together. The simple act made Kahlan feel like a love struck teenager; never in her wildest dreams had she ever thought someone would hold her hand without being under confession.

She held onto Cara’s hand tightly, and hoped she’d never have to let go.

***

The first thing Kahlan saw when they entered the camp were the women in white. It took a minute for her brain to catch up with her eyes and when it did she dropped Cara’s hand and stepped away from the other woman self-consciously.

Cara flashed her a quizzical glance and then followed her eyes to the group of Confessors standing together on the other side of the camp. They’d already seen them. Dennee was staring daggers into Kahlan, and Kahlan crossed the camp to them as though she was in a dream. When she reached them she bowed her head respectfully, “Mother Confessor.”

“Kahlan Amnell.” The woman Kahlan had addressed was older than the others and obviously in charge. The other Confessors flanked her protectively, Cara noticed, and it was clear from their behaviour that she spoke for them all.

Cara walked over to where Richard was tending the fire, “What’s going on?”

Richard dragged a stick through the ashes a little harder than was strictly necessary, “The last Confessors are running away to Valeria to _hide_. They think they’ll be safe there. They want Kahlan and Dennee to go with them.” He clearly didn’t care much for their plan.

Cara swallowed past the sudden lump in her throat and wondered why Richard was looking at her with such understanding in his brown eyes, “The last Confessors? Rahl has killed the rest?”

Richard nodded then lowered his voice, “One of them is pregnant and I think they’re just trying to protect her.”

“But why do Kahlan and Dennee have to go?” She twisted her hand round the hilt of her sword angrily and noticed Richard doing the same. They both realised and dropped their hands at the same time. Cara crossed her hands over her chest instead.

“They’re closing ranks and trying to keep each other safe, as though I’d let anything happen to Dennee.” He glanced sideways at Cara, “As though you’d let anything happen to Kahlan.”

Cara opened her mouth to reply and couldn’t find the words. _Richard knew_. She swallowed and tried again, “Kahlan would always be safe with me. I swear.” She thought of another girl she’d been unable to protect and the promise she’d made to never let anyone she cared about be hurt like that again because of her.

Richard met her eyes and smiled grimly, “And Dennee with me.”

***

Kahlan hadn’t heard a word the Mother Confessor had said after ‘Valeria.’ She felt like she was viewing everything through a fog, and the words sounded dull and far away to her ears. She looked towards Cara helplessly and saw her deep in conversation with Richard. They both had serious expressions on their faces and every now and then they would look towards the Confessors before looking away. Kahlan wished Cara was with her now; she wished she had Cara’s strength to draw on. She forced herself to listen to what the other Confessors were telling her.

“We’re going there to protect ourselves. We’re the last Confessors; it’s not safe for us in the Midlands anymore.”

Dennee was standing rigidly at her side, looking just as unhappy as she felt and sneaking glances towards the Seeker. Kahlan found her voice and spoke slowly, “What about the Seeker? He needs a Confessor by his side.”

The Mother Confessor thought it over and then nodded her head once, “I suppose you’re right. Dennee you can stay with the Seeker.”

Dennee shot her sister a grateful look and seemed to relax all at once. “Thank you, Mother Confessor.”

That hadn’t been what Kahlan had meant and she opened her mouth to reply when the other Confessors suddenly sprang to life, gathering supplies and making ready to be off. Kahlan got the distinct impression that a decision had been reached but she had no idea what it was. Dennee was still standing next to her looking slightly dazed, as though she couldn’t believe what was happening. Kahlan opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Kahlan stood and watched as the Confessors bustled around her. She felt numb, as though all this was happening to someone else. She wished she had done as Cara asked and stayed inside their Confessor-dress tent for a little while longer.

“What’s happening?” Richard’s voice was harsher than Kahlan had ever heard it as it interrupted her thoughts. Cara flanked him, her body tense like a coiled spring. She shifted her weight to the side and crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes never left Kahlan’s face.

“The Mother Confessor is taking Kahlan to Valeria,” Dennee’s eyes flicked between Cara and Kahlan, sensing that something was going on though not sure what it was. No one spoke. Richard glanced at Cara out of the corner of his eye and then looked away, as though he couldn’t bear to look at the blond woman. Dennee spoke again to fill the silence, “Kahlan? You’re going to Valeria. Don’t you need to get your pack?”

It was as if her words suddenly spurred everyone into action. Kahlan took a step towards Cara at the same time as Cara took half a step back and dropped her head so that her hair covered her face. Her hand twisted round the hilt of her sword, “Have a good journey, Confessor.” She turned and fled without another word. Kahlan stared after her, suddenly feeling as though her legs were injured again and couldn’t support her weight. She swayed once before she found her balance again and it brought back memories of her time spent learning to walk again with Cara, and the feel of Cara’s arms around her, keeping her safe.

“What’s wrong with her?” Dennee wondered. Richard shot her an exasperated look before he took off after Cara, calling for her to stop. They disappeared into the trees. Dennee turned back to Kahlan and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Why is she so upset?”

Kahlan still stood as if rooted to the spot and ignored Dennee’s question. It didn’t seem important. All she knew was that Cara was walking away from her and she wasn’t going to Valeria. Suddenly, she didn’t care what her sister thought of her, or that she was about to disobey the Mother Confessor, she’d spent her whole life doing exactly as she was told and she couldn’t do it anymore. “I’m not going,” she wasn’t aware she’d spoken the words out loud until the Confessors around her came to a stop and stared at her. “I’m not going.” She said it again more loudly, before her courage deserted her.

“Kahlan,” Dennee hissed her name, “What are you talking about?”

“I can’t go to Valeria.” She spoke to her sister but all the Confessors were listening now, and she saw the Mother Confessor out of the corner of her eye. “I want to stay here.” She focussed on Dennee’s face, “I want to stay with Cara and help the Resistance.”

“The Resistance can’t stand forever; sooner or later Darken Rahl will come looking for you.” The Mother Confessor’s voice was hard, and Kahlan forced herself to meet her eyes. “If you stay here, you will die.”

“I’ll die fighting for freedom.” Kahlan lifted her chin defiantly, “I won’t go to Valeria to hide.”

“We’re not hiding,” the Mother Confessor protested fiercely, “We’re protecting ourselves.” She gestured towards a Confessor heavy with child and Kahlan thought she recognised her in a vague sort of way, probably from Aydindril. It took her a moment to realise that they’d been through some of their training together. “We’re protecting the line of Confessors.”

The sudden realisation hit Kahlan like a hammer blow, and she realised exactly what weight the words ‘last Confessors’ carried. It was something she’d forgotten during the last few months with Cara. The Mother Confessor was staring at her, still expecting an answer. Kahlan couldn’t think of a thing to say; everything had shifted from a selfish desire to stay with someone who made her happy to a failure to do her duty. She clenched her hands at her sides and wished Cara was there, sure she’d know what to do. She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

Not for the first time she wished she had never been born a Confessor.

She’s been raised to believe that duty was the most important thing in the world, but whenever she tried to think that now she just saw Cara’s face in her mind and knew she’d been taught wrong. There was something about Cara that cut through years of training and spoke to the woman inside the Confessor, and she didn’t plan to give that up now. She couldn’t go to Valeria. It was selfish, she knew, but she wouldn’t leave Cara. Not again.

The silence stretched as the thoughts chased themselves round in her head. “Please,” she said finally, “Just let me stay.”

***

“Cara!” Cara ignored Richard’s shouts and walked deeper into the forest. She wasn’t aware of where she was going until her feet took her to the tree she and Kahlan had woken up under that morning. She kicked a rock away from the trunk viciously, and then deflated, laying her forehead against the rough bark and closing her eyes.

She felt Richard’s hand on her back and shrugged it off. “I knew who she was. I knew and I still let this happen.” She sighed and turned to face him, “A Confessor and a Resistance fighter.” She laughed darkly, “I should have known better.”

She started to pace backwards and forwards and Richard stood and watched her with his arms folded, content to let Cara do the talking.

“They’re the last Confessors,” Cara stopped suddenly and turned to face him, “You know what that means?” She resumed her pacing when he nodded. “It means this should never have happened.”

“What should never have happened?” Zedd had been returning from town when he heard Cara’s voice and followed it until he found them. He stopped dead at the sight of Cara in her trousers and shirt with a sword at her side, though he supposed she’d never been one for wearing a dress when he’d known her – some things never changed. “Cara?”

Cara whipped round at the sound of her name and appraised the old man in front of her, “Do I know you?”

Zedd drew himself up to his full height, “I’m First Wizard Zeddicus Z’ul Zorander,” he declared proudly. Cara looked unimpressed. He fought hard to keep the smile from his face – some things never changed – and turned to Richard, “Where are Kahlan and Dennee?”

“Back at camp. A group of Confessors arrived this morning; they want Kahlan to go with them to Valeria.” Richard glanced at Cara as he spoke but she didn’t say anything else.

Zedd visibly paled. He’d expected the Confessors, of course, but not like this. “Kahlan can’t go to Valeria! Not now she’s finally come back,” he added the last as if to himself. “Come on, let’s go and find out what’s happening.” He turned to leave, expecting the two of them to follow him. Cara stayed rooted to the spot.

“Cara?” She shook her head at Richard and hugged herself.

“I can’t,” she whispered. She shook her head and looked away angrily. “I’m sorry, I can’t.”

He nodded sadly, understanding as always, “Take care, Cara.” He held out his hand and she clasped it tightly, “Until we meet again.”

“Good luck, Seeker,” Cara watched him walk away and sunk down on her haunches by the tree – their tree – and leaned her back against the trunk. She stared up through the leaves and imagined a white dress blocking out the rest of the world.

***

Cara lost track of the time. She cursed herself again for being so stupid as to fall in love with a Confessor. People didn’t fall in love with Confessors. She had known from the moment she’d found Kahlan in the woods what she was, it wasn’t as though her identity was a secret. She balled her hands into fists and tried to stop thinking about Kahlan. She was sure she ought to be moving by now but she felt like she never wanted to move again. She had to go home eventually and she dreaded the thought of having to go back to the empty cottage. She knew she’d expect to see Kahlan taking shaky steps around the room or lying on the bed and it would be more than she could bear.

She was giving serious thought to knocking the little cottage down and starting again when she heard the footsteps. Her eyes swept the forest, expecting to see Richard coming back to try to talk some sense into her but instead she saw Kahlan. At first she thought she was imagining things but she quickly realised she wasn’t; Kahlan was dressed in a travelling cloak and had her pack on her back, and she wondered if she’d come to say goodbye. Cara regarded her silently as she stepped closer, unwilling to say anything in case she broke the spell and Kahlan disappeared, an illusion after all.

“Cara?” Kahlan stopped half a dozen paces in front of her. She wore her Confessor’s face, betraying nothing, and Cara really couldn’t imagine what she’d come to say. Cara kept her eyes low, avoiding Kahlan’s gaze and it was only then that she noticed Kahlan was carrying her pack as well; Cara had been perfectly willing to leave it back at the camp if it meant she didn’t have to visit any place that she’d been with Kahlan.

“Cara, can I...” she trailed off and tried again, “I want to...”

Cara finally looked up and met her eyes, daring for one minute to be hopeful. “You want to what?” she asked hoarsely. She stood slowly, feeling her muscles uncoil as she did so. She’d been crouching by the tree for a long time and she shifted her weight from side to side in an attempt to stretch her cramped muscles.

Kahlan took a step closer slowly and sucked in a steadying breath. Her eyes radiated sincerity when they found Cara’s, “I want to go home.”

Cara’s heart leapt but outwardly she remained expressionless, fearing she might have misunderstood the Confessor’s words, “Home?” She echoed. She wrapped her hand around the hilt of her sword again, grateful for the cool touch under her palm.

Kahlan nodded and stepped a little closer, “Can we... Can we just go home?”

Cara swallowed, and asked guardedly, “What about Valeria?”

“I’m not going.” Kahlan moved closer; if Cara had wanted to she could reach out and touch the Confessor, and Spirits, she wanted to. She gripped her sword hilt harder instead, so hard that her knuckles turned white. Kahlan took another step.

“The Mother Confessor is letting you stay?”

“She didn’t have a lot of choice when Richard and the Wizard spoke up for me. First Zedd said I needed to stay with them. He said he’d read in the clouds that I would travel with the Seeker and help him on his quest.” She slowly reached out to take Cara’s hand from the hilt of her sword, “Then Richard said he already had a Confessor, and he had no need of another one.” She met Cara’s eyes, “He said you and the Resistance needed me and that I should be free to do what I wanted. Zedd protested at first but I said I wanted to be with you, and he finally stopped arguing.” She blushed slightly and said the next words in a rush, as though eager to get them out, “Then he said there were magical means by which we could have children if that was the Mother Confessor’s main objection to our union. He was only joking though, I think...”

“You want to be with me?” It was the only bit of Kahlan’s explanation that Cara had heard. She suddenly gripped Kahlan’s hand fiercely and pulled her closer. “You want to be with me?”

Kahlan stared at her, suddenly confused, “Of course I do. Cara, did you think – “ the rest of her words were cut off by Cara’s lips and Kahlan felt herself melt into the kiss. Kahlan brushed her tongue against Cara’s and Cara responded at once, deepening the kiss hungrily and pulling the Confessor closer until their bodies pressed against each other. Cara kissed her like a woman long deprived, and Kahlan wrapped her arms round Cara’s shoulders and kissed her back just as fiercely.

Finally, they pulled back and stood leaning against one another, breathing heavily. Cara untangled herself from the other woman, “And your sister? What does she think of all this?”

“We’re the last Confessors.” Kahlan smiled sadly, “But that’s not all we are. We shouldn’t have to live our lives as slaves to our duty.”

Cara cocked her head to the side, “Dennee said that?”

Kahlan nodded, “I was surprised too.” Her smile turned impish, “Personally, I think she likes Richard and she’s hoping that in comparison to you and I their relationship would seem perfectly normal and be accepted by the other Confessors.”

Cara laughed, “I think she might be on to something.” She wrapped her arms around Kahlan again, more shyly this time, “And you’re sure about this? Coming with me, I mean.”

Kahlan’s nodded and pressed her forehead against Cara’s, “Yes,” she said simply. “Let’s go home.”

And when Cara leaned in to kiss her, her mouth was warm and sweet with promises, and Kahlan felt like she was already there.


End file.
